This invention relates to a method of telling a story and to physical items used in the telling of the story. More particularly, the story involves changes of at least one of the identity, the mood and the circumstance of a fanciful main character. These changes are depicted utilizing a model of the fanciful main character and accessory items which are wearable by the model and which are changed at appropriate times during the narration of the story.
No prior art is known which is pertinent to the patentability hereof.
The fanciful main character is a sympathetic character well suited to starring in any number of different stories. The stories may utilize common or different supporting characters, and some common and some different accessory items.
Important objects hereof are to provide a novel and unobvious method of telling a story and novel and unobvious physical items utilized therein.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.